User talk:Tommyboy97
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Super Psycho Sweet 16 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Molly Abiko page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 23:41, September 25, 2011 Hi i saw there wasnt a wiki for this so i created it im glad to have your help not people edit so its hard to do it by myself well anyways thanks and tell your friends Tysonjackson 16:09, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Tysonjackson Hi to become an admin answer these two questions and ill probally let you be one. BUT you cant add other admins without askin' me first and major edits like that without askin' but the questions are 1.Age: 2.Religion: I try to check wikia everyday, so i'll be lookin' for your answer !!!!!! . OK so 1. My age is 12 and my religion is christian also 2.IDK how to add an admin but ill try .... Hi go to another wikia i own called scream4.wikia.com and go to Rachel Milles' page and click on edit (duh lol) and go to source and you should see it then copy the info and re post on whatever page you want or i'll try to do it later !!! Hope this helped. Hey Tommy can you um try to find out what Ami, Leo, Nico, Sienna and Brynn's OFFICIAL last name is please. and i see you like Molly A. well did u know Me & Jennifer are actually really good friends (via Facebook, Twitter, Drawsomething.) we talk all the time and actually if u have any questions for her i could ask her, just lemme know. - Tyson J. OMG!!! I'm just glad someone else loved the Super pychos as much as i do. Sadly I've onyl seen parts 2 and 3... Do they have part one o nthe internet??? Brony12 "Oh, my God! Stan has no friends! And he didn't even realize! He's like America, THE GUY!" ~Roger The Alien 23:03, April 27, 2012 (UTC) OMG YEAH!!!!!! I SO HAPPY!!!! Brony12 "Oh, my God! Stan has no friends! And he didn't even realize! He's like America, THE GUY!" ~Roger The Alien 19:06, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I checked Mtv.com but it didn't have it... Brony12 "Oh, my God! Stan has no friends! And he didn't even realize! He's like America, THE GUY!" ~Roger The Alien 20:37, April 28, 2012 (UTC) HG wiki the can we please go back to the old days has started a SMALL fight and it made one of the newbies leave. (I'm actually kind of glad) Brony12 "Oh, my God! Stan has no friends! And he didn't even realize! He's like America, THE GUY!" ~Roger The Alien 23:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC) 2 things 1. How come some character pages on this wiki have a complete bio on them but other pages have just a small overview paragragh...? 2.I'm thinking of not speaking to any new users on the HG wiki... They're causing SO much drama... I'm sick of being called a tyrant, someone who likes casting shadows and a someone who's used to being the big fish in the pond... Brony12 "Oh, my God! Stan has no friends! And he didn't even realize! He's like America, THE GUY!" ~Roger The Alien 01:32, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Aw, hi, I'm glad your glad :3 I love the series and horror movies and usually I never get to contribute to the other ones since they seem so much fuller, so there's barely any work I can find to do. But on this one there was a lot... that's not offensive, is it? XD Anyway, I'm gonna do what I can to help add even more. Chrismh (talk) 21:48, December 12, 2012 (UTC)